Without a Sound
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1456b: Puck heard a cry, that was all, but when he found out what caused it, he was quick to react. - Beiste & Ewan series - Not Rory but Damian, see inside. - ANNIVERSARY CYCLE, day 7, shift B


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 69th cycle. Now cycle 70!_

* * *

**_GLEEKATHON FOURTH ANNIVERSARY CYCLE -_**_ It's October again, which means another year of Gleekathon is about to wrap up! At the end of the month it will have been four years since I've started doing my daily stories! As always, I will be celebrating this with a special cycle of stories to touch on my favorite stories I've done throughout the year. There will be two installments each on Thursdays, Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays. The remaining days will feature, as they have in the last several months, new chapters of the latest story in my Doctor Who/Glee crossover series. As far as the anniversary stories go, it will be as I've done before, taking those past stories and either doing a prequel, sequel, POV swap, genre swap, alternate ending, or additional scenes._

**_This_**_ **story** is a POV SWAP to "A Tumble Into A What If" a Beiste & Ewan series story originally posted on May 22 2013.  
_

_(This is a shift day, which means there will be two stories posted today!)_

* * *

**"Without a Sound"  
Puck & Ewan (OC; Damian McGinty), Beiste, Sugar  
Beiste & Ewan series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

He had been happy to take on Ewan in his pool cleaning business. It did mean a slight cut in pay for him, but it also helped them cut down on time, which made it so they could take on more clients, so in the end he was making more money. If it was helping Ewan make it back to Ireland over the summer, all the better. Part of him did feel bad about leaving him to carry on by himself for a short while here and there, but the call of the moms was too good to pass.

"Hey, man, you just keep working, alright? I'll be back in a few minutes," Puck called back to him as he was being led into the house.

"Just don't tell me why," he heard Ewan call.

"Keep an eye on the kid, will you?"

Nothing was ever going to happen. He was still listening to the woman's rambling on about her ex-husband and how lousy he'd turned out to be when they both heard her son shouting from the backyard.

When they came tearing out into the yard, both of them fearing the worst, they spotted the boy standing a safe distance from the pool, but no sign of Ewan. It didn't take much for them to understand what had happened, and Puck immediately moved into action. Digging everything out of his pockets and dropping it on the grass, he kicked off his shoes as he ran to the pool and dove in. He spotted Ewan floating to his right and he got hold of him.

After hoisting him back to the edge and out of the water, he put him down in the grass. "Call 911!" he shouted to his client, who crouched and grabbed his cell phone from where he'd dropped it and dialled the number. "Come on, man, wake up," he looked Ewan over. From the looks of him, he might have bumped his head on the way down.

He wasn't looking forward to any of this, but it was clear the guy had swallowed enough water that he wasn't breathing and he'd have to give him mouth to mouth. He had taken the lessons and everything, and it was great if he got to practice on girls, but he'd never had to do it to a guy. In the moment though, it wasn't about who he was, except for him being his friend: he couldn't let him die. He forgot everything else except what he had to do, and he did it.

It was taking much too long, and he was doing his best to keep his cool, but he could barely do that, the longer it took. "Ewan, wake up, dude. Come on, don't die on me. Breathe, damn it!" he called just as Ewan finally coughed up. Puck fell back with relief for a moment before looking back down to him. "You're okay, he's okay!" Ewan was looking up at him like he was still trying to make sense of where he was. "This stays between us, got it?"

Puck could hear his client still shrieking, but he had bigger things to worry about. He helped Ewan sit up for a while before he could think about making him stand.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital, make sure you didn't hit your head or something. I saw this show once, these two guys got in an accident, and the one guy was just messed up, they had to operate on him for hours and hours, and then the other guy was just like, no problem, not a scratch, but then he went down and collapsed and died and the first one lived, so…" Ewan held up his hand and cut him off.

"Yeah, sure, hospital."

"Hold on, don't move him!" the woman intervened. "Let's wait for the paramedics. They're professionals, they'll know if it's safe to move him." Puck stared back at her and he swore he could see 'don't sue' in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, good thought," he spoke to her with a frown, then turned to Ewan. "Look, dude, I know we were supposed to keep this a secret, but if you're going to go to the hospital, then I should really call your aunt." Ewan sighed, then nodded. As Puck stood to go make the call, his client came toward Ewan, begging him to lie down and not move until the paramedics arrived, so he wouldn't hurt himself any further.

Puck realized he didn't actually have the number for Ewan's house. The next best thing he had, knowing all too well he was about to get his ear shredded, was Sugar's number. But then he remembered… Ewan's phone was back in the car. Once he'd gone and found it, he found the number and dialled.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while," Coach Beiste's voice came on.

"Coach, this is Noah Puckerman," he told her. There was a pause, and he imagined she was pulling the phone away, checking the screen to make sure it was indeed her nephew's number she had seen.

"Puckerman, what are you doing with Ewan's phone?"

"Alright, listen, I… I was looking for some help with my pool cleaning, and I knew Ewan's been working to get some money together to go on a trip this summer, so I asked him if he might want to work with me and he said yes."

"He didn't tell me th…"

"He didn't want you to think he was overworking himself. Anyway, we're at a job now, and there was an accident, he fell in the pool, I had to fish him out, get him to couch up. We called an ambulance so they could take him in and check him out in case anything was really wrong, you know?" He wasn't sure when she'd started moving, but he could hear sounds on the other end of the line like the coach was picking some things up.

"What hospital?" she asked and he told her. "I will meet you there, thank you for calling me, Noah."

"No problem. Listen, you might want to call up Sugar Motta at the same time. I think he'll be glad to see her when this is all taken care of, yeah?"

"I… Yeah, of course, thanks."

After they'd hung up, Puck returned to the poolside, where the paramedics had arrived and gotten to check Ewan out. Now that it was all winding down, he was exhausted but so relieved. His friend would be okay, he was sure of it.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
